Resfriado
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: Ed regresa a Central después de un tiempo de ausencia, en la noche mientras esta caminando se encuentra con roy.... pesimo summary, porfavor lean


**RESFRIADO**

**Por: Danielle Cuthberth**

Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a Ciudad Central, hace cuanto? Ya ni sabia, o mejor dicho, no quería recordar, había recuperado su cuerpo y el cuerpo de su hermano, que importaba el pasado? Aunque en realidad para él, si importaban unas cosas del pasado de no ser por su pecado, no le habría conocido en su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Entonces, porque no deseaba verle? Edward seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, sabía que debía regresar a casa de Hugues ya que ahí era donde se encontraba su hermano, pero no deseaba hacerlo, por lo menos no por el momento.

-Ya comenzó a nevar, porque no traje mi gabardina?- maldecía el mayor de los Elric a la vez que se abrazaba a si mismo para darse un poco de calor.- Tal vez debería regresar y pedirle disculpas a Al, después de todo… no fue su culpa, yo fui quien empezó todo…

Flash Back

Ed y Al se encontraban arreglando sus cosas para quedarse unos cuantos días en casa de Hugues.  
-Nii san desde que llegamos a Central te veo muy feliz.  
-de que hablas?  
-no sé, tal vez estés feliz de volver a ver al Taisa o no?  
-QUE QUIERES DECIR AL? NI QUE ESTUVIERA ENAMORADO DE ÉL!  
-yo no lo decía por eso….  
-Entonces? A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo ese idiota!  
-pero ni san, tú me has contado que el te ayudo mucho en la búsqueda de la piedra.  
-pues, si me ayudo, pero solo eso! No hay nada mas entre nosotros, ni siquiera una maldita amistad estoy seguro de que si voy al cuartel me echara a patadas…-al decir las últimas palabras a Ed se le comenzaba a cortar la voz  
-nii san...  
-yo… necesito aire fresco Al, no me esperes…

End Flash Back

-Que es lo que siento por Roy?-murmuraba para si mismo Ed mientras seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo- No es respeto de eso estoy seguro… amistad? No, amistad es lo que siento por Winry y este sentimiento no se le parece, es algo mas fuerte… tal vez una especie de cariño como lo que siento por Al? No, eso tampoco es… Qué demonios siento por ti… Roy?

-Hagane no...?

-"No puedo creerlo, ya hasta su voz imagino, estoy volviéndome loco"

-Hagane no!

-"eso ya no fue mi imaginación"-Ed se gira lentamente para ver como se acercaba Roy hacia él- Ta… Ta… taisa… que hace aquí?

-que, que hago aquí? Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti! Es de noche y hace mucho frío.

-Pues… yo….

-además un niño tan pequeño como tu no debe andar por estos lugares.

-ACASO ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE INCLUSO UN ANIMAL PEQUEÑO PUEDE PASAR Y PISARME POR LO PEQUEÑO QUE SOY!  
-no me refería a eso hagane no... yo lo decía porque en esta zona hay muchos bares y no faltaría algún borracho que quisiera pasarse de listo...  
-"Cierto por estar pensando en otras cosas no me di cuenta ni de por donde estaba caminando" yo... salí a caminar y no me di cuenta de como llegue hasta aquí... y dígame taisa que haces usted por estos rumbos?  
-a diferencia de ti hagane no YO SI SOY MAYOR DE EDAD y YO SI PUEDO asistir a estos lugares.  
-ahhh... puede hacer lo que quiera después de todo no me importa... "si, claro, el es mayor y como siempre tiene que restregarme la diferencia de edad y de rangos, maldición! ahora lo único que quiero es alejarme de él ni siquiera eh logrado insultarle de manera decente"  
-te acompaño...  
-queeee? "ahora si me eh vuelto loco, siento como me comienzo a sonrojar, porque me estoy sonrojando? Debe ser el frío… si, eso debe ser…"

-ya te dije hagane no, es peligroso andar en este lugar y no quiero cargar en mi conciencia el hecho de que te pase algo malo.

-ahhh… lo que sea…

-y donde te estás quedando?

-en casa de Hugues "y desde cuando le interesa donde me quedo? Eh dormido en lugares peores y hasta ahora se preocupa, estúpido taisa"-Edward comienza a caminar con paso rápido alejándose de Roy.

-pues, por si no lo recuerdas su casa queda para el otro lado de Central…

-"y a él que demonios le importa hacia donde voy!? Como sabe que no voy a otro lugar? Aunque en realidad ahí era a donde quería ir, fue algo realmente estúpido de mi parte, equivocarme frente a Roy! Y ahora le llamo roy! Demonios, que rayos me esta pasando?"

-hagane no? Hace cuanto saliste de casa?

-a las 9, creo… no estaba viendo el reloj "soy un completo idota! Y lo peor es que sigo caminando en dirección contraria… aunque pensándolo bien, no quiero regresar, no es que no quiera ir con Al, pero, no se… achu! (N/A: según es un estornudo XD)… y encima creo que me voy a resfriar! Eso era lo único que me faltaba"

-hagane no? Hagane no? Me estas escuchando?

-eh? "acaso me estaba hablando?"

-te dije que si no vas rápido a casa te vas a enfermar, cuanta atención me pones ni porque soy tu superior

-lo siento taisa, pero yo hace tiempo que deje de ser un perro de los militares.

-aun tienes el reloj de alquimista nacional?

-si…

-entonces aún sigues siendo un perro de los militares y por lo tanto mi subordinado.

-aja… y su nieve de que la quiere? (N/A: lo siento no pude evitar poner esa frase XD)

-por el momento no quiero nieve gracias, con la que está cayendo es suficiente…

-baka…

-y ya me dirás porque sigues caminando hacia el otro lado?

-no quiero regresar a casa… no, aún…

-porqué? Te peleaste con Al?

-cosas de… achu!... hermanos…

-te estás comenzando a resfriar- le decía Roy a la vez que se acercaba y le tocaba las mejillas y usando un poco de alquimia comenzaba a calentarlo un poco- ya son más de las 12, y la casa de Hugues queda muy lejos…

-"el taisa… el taisa… me está dando calor… se preocupo por mi?" pues, ni modo, creo que desde un principio debí cargar con la gabardina.

-"se que en un futuro me arrepentiré de esto, espero que no lo malinterprete"- Roy se quita su gabardina y la coloca en la espalda de Edward –Así ya no tendrás tanto frío, camina…- Roy comienza a caminar delante de Ed para que no se percate del sonrojo en sus mejillas, no precisamente causado por el frío.

-taisa…- Edward se vuelve a abrazar a si mismo cubriéndose con el abrigo a la vez que respira el aroma de Roy que está impregnado en se ropa.- "que estúpido fui… cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Me enamore de este estúpido Taisa…"-Ed comienza a seguir a Roy, para al poco tiempo darle alcance- A dónde vamos? Achu…

-Salud… vamos a mi departamento, queda cerca de aquí, es muy tarde para ir hasta casa de Hugues, además te puedes enfermar.

-yo no achu estoy enfermo!

-aun no… pero ya te estás enfermando…

-"me duele la cabeza, le diré a Roy, digo al taisa, genial hasta en mi propia cabeza me regaño, aunque mejor no le digo solo se burlaría de mi… achu" maldición creo que si me estoy enfermando.

-yo te lo dije pero nunca me escuchas… "es cierto, nunca me escucha, porque demonios nunca me escucha?"

-jejeje pues no sabía que eso le molestara taisa…

-cállate! "lo habré dicho en voz alta? No creo, no soy tan estúpido" sigue caminando ya casi llegamos, solo 2 cuadras más adelante.

-"2 cuadras? No creo aguantar tanto, desde hace media cuadra que empecé a ver borroso, maldito dolor de cabeza…"- Ed sigue caminando detrás de Roy, de repente siente como sus piernas ya no le responden –taisa…

-mande…- justo cuando Roy voltea, ve como Ed se desmaya logrando detener su caída- te dije que te estabas enfermando – Al verse en tal situación Roy decide cargar a Ed, hasta su casa, después de todo no falta mucho- "nunca pensé que fuera tan ligero, pensé que pesaría más"

En Casa de Roy

-"me duele mucho la cabeza… lo último que recuerdo es que iba caminando con el taisa" –Ed abre los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la cantidad de luz- "donde estoy?"

-Vaya veo que ya despertaste- Roy se encuentra parado en el marco de la puerta mientras ve a Ed acostado en la cama.

-taisa que… cof cof (N/A: según esta tosiendo )

-si te duele la garganta no hables… le hablaré a un doctor, no te levantes.

-"levantarme? Como si pudiera hacerlo me duele todo el cuerpo, me pesan los ojos, creo que volvere a dormir…"

-Hagane… hagane… Ed despierta…

-eh? –contesta Ed aún sin abrir los ojos pero ya despierto.

-Ya esta aquí el doctor.

-aja…

-anda levántate.

-no quiero

-anda no te comportes como un bebé y levántate.

-mmmm… ya me desperté – dice a la vez que comienza a abrir los ojos.

Después del chequeo médico

-y bien que te dijo el doctor?

-que solo era un pequeño resfriado, que comieras un poco y luego te tomaras unas pastillas.

-yo no quiero tomar pastillas.

-te voy a preparar algo de comer y mas te vale que lo aprecies…por cierto no te levantes- Roy sale del cuarto y se va directo a la cocina para prepararle de comer a Ed. "maldito seas Ed, porque solo tu puedes causar estos efectos en mi? Como es posible que me haya enamorado de un niño? Aunque desde hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser un niño, cuando intentaste la transmutación humana, dejaste de serlo, desde entonces has vivido tantas cosas que se que jamás olvidarás, eres tan parecido a mí, no quiero que sufras como yo sufrí, quiero estar junto a ti siempre para protegerte, para que no te atormenten las mismas pesadillas que a mi"

-taisa?

-que pasa Ed? Te dije que no te levantaras.

-me… llamó Ed?- Sin poder evitarlo el rojo se apodera de las mejillas de Ed, al igual que de las mejillas de Roy.

-es decir hagane… que pasa?

-nada, venía a… a ver qué cocinabas

-caldo, dicen que el caldo es bueno para los resfriados.

-bueno para? O bueno contra los resfriados?

-que gracioso hagane no, lógico que CONTRA los resfriados, ahora regresa a la cama que ya casi está listo.

-si, como ordene taisa- le contesto el mayor de los elric acentuando su sarcasmo en "ordene"

Cuando ya estuvo listo el caldo, Edward se lo comió sin ningún reclamo, aun que lo difícil para Roy no sería el hecho de que Ed comiere, sino el hecho de que debía tomarse el medicamento.

-ya no quieres más?

-no, gracias.

-bien, voy por un vaso con agua para que te tomes la pastilla.

-pas… tilla? "debí decirle que quería mas comida, o tal vez si me hago el dormido? No, no creo que eso resulte y si escapo? Si esa es una opción más viable"

-hagane no aquí esta el agua- Decía Roy a la vez que le alargaba un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

-este… "creo que ya no podré escapar…" pensándolo bien si tengo un poco mas de hambre.

-no te comportes como un bebé y tomate la maldita pastilla.

-no quiero! Sabe horrible! Y por sus componentes ni siquiera puedo usar alquimia para transmutarla en algo comestible!

-hagane no te estás comportando como un niño de 5 años!

-es que no me gusta la medicina!

-la tomaras quieras o no

POV ROY

-"de esta manera se la tomará, se que después de esto me odiará pero no me arrepentiré"-Coloco la pastilla en mi boca y luego tomo un poco de agua, y pero no la bebo, la dejo en mi boca, es cierto la pastilla tiene un sabor amargo, pero sé que dentro de un instante ya no será así"

-taisa, que es lo que ha…- es lo último que logra decirme puesto que con mis labios sello los suyos.

END POV ROY

POV ED

-"el taisa… taisa… roy me ha besado! Me está besando y siento como su lengua toca mis labios, se que en cuanto los abra me pasará la pastilla, pero que importa me está besando, así que abro la boca y siento como con su lengua introduce la pastilla a la boca, el amargo sabor se disuelve en nuestras bocas, roy me sigue besando con desesperación, yo solo le correspondo, el sabor amargo se ha acabado ahora solo queda el dulce sabor de su boca, comienzo a separarme poco a poco de él ya que el aire comienza a serme insuficiente"

-edward, yo…- nunca había escuchado que mi nombre se escuchará tan bien viniendo de sus labios.

-te amo…- ya lo eh dicho, esto es lo que eh sentido por él todo este tiempo, esto es lo que había estado ocultando este es el hecho por el cual tuve una tonta pelea con mi hermano, la cual fue toda mi culpa.

-…- porque no me dice nada? Será que él no siente lo mismo por mi? Entonces porque me beso? No entiendo nada, por Dios, di algo, estúpido!

END POV ED

-… "ha dicho que me ama, a pesar de haberlo besado a la fuerza, a pesar de todas nuestras peleas a través de todos estos años, ah dicho que me ama"

-taisa… yo… lo siento…

-por favor, ya no me llames taisa, solo llámame roy…

-está bien… roy "él también me ama ahora lo entiendo, estas palabras fueron como un pacto entre nosotros, un pacto sin palabras, si, lo sé, suena cursi, y qué? Me gusta de esta manera" por favor dímelo "si ya sé que dije que entiendo el pacto sin palabras, pero quiero escucharlo de sus labios"

-que cosa?

-ya sabes, dímelo por favor- Roy se acerca nuevamente a Ed y lo besa nuevamente, esta vez de una manera más tranquila saboreando la boca de su niño, sin ninguna prisa, solamente disfrutando el momento, se separa lentamente de él y lo besa en la frente- aún no me lo has dicho.

-eres un niño muy exigente, sabias?

-yo solo quiero lo mejor

-y yo soy lo mejor para ti?

-no le des la vuelta al tema, aun no lo has dicho.

-te amo, siempre te eh amado, desde el primer momento en que te vi sabía que algún día te tendría a mi lado, que no me perdonaría si algo malo te llegaba a pasar, edward quieres ser mi koibito?

-roy... "no puedo creerlo me ah pedido que… que… que seamos… novios?"

-eso era lo que querías escuchar o no?

-si, eso quería escuchar, y si, si quiero ser tu amante.

-eso suponía…

-Ai shiteru Roy

-Ai shiteru Ed

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado la historia se que no es muy buena pero se aceptan reviews asi sean tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas, felicitaciones y etc… lo único que no acepto son virus por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo ToT

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.


End file.
